


It Takes Two

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [12]
Category: Dance Olympia - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: Pat takes Achilles to a dance hall, but not one he expects.
Relationships: Achilles/Pat
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 1
Collections: Guess the author: Hanagumi round





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka guess the author game: Hanagumi round.

Achilles stood with his shoulders square again, looking out of place in this new city he found himself in. Patroclus - no, Pat - decided to show him around the city, while the two other boys were out gallivanting the streets. They may or may not have left the two on purpose. 

_ Where is he taking me _ , Achilles thought, as he followed Pat across the crowded streets. 

They reached a big building made of steel all over. Pat gestured for him to enter, so he went. Achilles surveyed the structure up and down. The hall was enormous, with people dressed up in suits and dresses dancing with their bodies pressed together along the dance floor. Women were wearing heeled shoes as they glided along the floor, accompanied by their partners whose tailcoats were riding with the dance. The woman’s leg would wrap around the man’s and slide up then quickly whip out. 

It was… amusing, to say the least. Achilles has never seen such dances before. 

He looked at Pat with curious eyes, hoping the man would understand what he meant without him having to say anything. 

“Oh! What are they doing?” Pat figured it out quickly. “Today is tango day, so everybody is dancing the tango.”

“Tang...o?” Achilles spoke slowly. 

“Yes! It goes like…” 

Pat, instead of explaining (since Achilles probably wouldn’t understand English anyway), pulled Achilles into an embrace, chests together and noses touching as well. Achilles, flustered, pulled away rapidly, baring his fists.

_ Do not touch me!  _ His inner voice growled. 

“Chill, Achilles, chill! Sorry!” Pat said, making downward motions with his hands. Then, he opened his arms, ready to give it another try. 

Achilles’ face was all red, from cheek to cheek. He wanted to punch Pat for taking him by surprise like that. Before he could do anything, the new guitar music started to play again, and everyone in the hall assumed their positions, sweeping the floor with their smooth dance moves. 

“What do you say?” said the man in front of him, wiggling his fingers so that Achilles might give it a try. 

Achilles squinted at him, eyeing him suspiciously. He was averse to strangers hugging him, but this man looked so much like Patroclus that he wanted to give it a try. He missed his best friend, after all, maybe this would not be so different.

_ Fine.  _

Achilles, being a quick learner, decided to take the man’s stride. He was not going to be overpowered by Pat, oh no. Pat only smiled, before taking a step backward, bending his back to show his flexibility, and dragging him toward the dance floor. 


End file.
